Ying Vs Yang
by Turbo K1000
Summary: Piccolo has died and has been sentenced with a painful punishment for all his sins. Now separated into two forms, Yami and Hikaru Piccolo are destined to fight, but will Mizuki, a girl who had stolen his cold heart, be able to re-fuse the two before they destroy each other, or will she never see the man she loved again? PiccoloxOC, OCxOC. No other pairings! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Victory along with Death!

**Dragon Ball Z!**

**Ying Vs. Yang**

**Chapter 1 - Victory Along with Death**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z! The idea of Piccolo and Mizuki living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her for that!**

**I do however own the OC's Mizuki, Yami Piccolo, and Hikaru Piccolo!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

**(This chapter is a little slow, only because it's the prologue though, it will get better!)**

* * *

Mizuki watched in horror as Cell killed her best friend right infront of her eyes, shooting him through the stomach and tossing him into the ocean behind him. If #17 hadn't grabbed her, knowing she would die, she would have attacked that bastard right there and then!

Piccolo Daimao, refused with Kami, was now floating in the water, a hand sinking into a shallow grave. The Dragon Balls were gone, and even if they weren't, Piccolo had already been brought back once, he couldn't be brought back a second time.

"PICCOLO!" Mizuki cried out as the monster laughed and watched the green hand sink deep into the water, no longer visible above the surface.

Then the fight raged, Cell changing forms twice, into his Semi-Perfect form, then his Perfect form.

He was now Perfect Cell, and no one could defeat him.

~DBZ~

Piccolo blinked as he stood in some sort of tunnel, darkness surrounding him. Had he died? "Hello?" He shouted, but not even an echo met him in the suffocating darkness. "Can anyone hear me?!"

Suddenly, at the end of the tunnel, shone a bright light and Piccolo cursed, realising what had happened. "A bright light at the end of a long tunnel...How very convenient..." He mused, walking down the path.

He had died and it was plainly obvious where he was going.

~DBZ~

Mizuki panted hard as she fought a Cell Jr. this child having the same power as Cell, and almost killing her in the process. "Y-you little freak!" She snarled, kicking it away from her with the last of her strength. "Get out of my face!"

The Cell Jr stuck it's tongue out at her and began to beat her senseless, kicking her swiftly in the gut, adding more pressure with each blow that landed.

Mizuki began to cough up blood, feeling more and more trickling down her lips, she couldn't sustain the injuries for long and was certain to join Piccolo in the Other World.

"I...I don't want to die..." She whimpered to herself, it was as if her silent pleas were answered when the kicking stopped.

Mizuki hummed and looked up to see Gohan staring at her with cold and detached eyes, a Cell Jr. in his grasp, trying desperatly to get the hand to loosen from around its neck.

The Houlamek stared at Gohan with shock as he crushed the Cell Jr's neck and dropped the body, which exploded. He had lost too many people to lose her too.

"Th-thank you, Gohan..." Mizuki gasped, before she lost consciousness, unable to keep herself awake as the pain shut her mind down to relieve it.

~DBZ~

Piccolo continued to walk down the long corridor, unsure what he was doing this for. He knew running away from the light wouldn't stop his death, he had died, he knew that much.

It had been days since he body became lifeless, there was no chance it would restart and allow his mind back in. "This is a rather strange way to die..." He mumbled, looking at the light before flinching and turning his head to the paintings on the wall.

All of which were off his life, since birth to death. Mizuki was in most of his adult paintings, since he had agreed to join forces with Goku, to the last look of horror she had portrayed before his neck had been broken by Cell.

He couldn't remember anything beyond that, he had lost consciousness straight after the injury. How he died was a mystery to him.

"Mizuki..." Piccolo stopped and looked at a painting of her smiling, this was when he told her she was living with him out in the forest. She had been offered a place in the Capsule Corp. building, but she didn't like the life of an average person.

Mizuki liked living in the wild, how she was brought up, and she wanted to stay there, she didn't want to be part of civilisation, she wanted to be herself.

So Piccolo had offered her a place in his cave, knowing she would take the offer, so now they lived together and he couldn't care less what anyone else thought.

She was the only person, other than Gohan, who was worthy of his attention.

~DBZ~

"...ki...zuki...MIZUKI!"

Mizuki shrieked and shot up, almost instantaniously and headbutted a young teen with black hair. "Ah!" He cried, clutching the bruise on his forehead. "Mizuki-chan! That hurt!"

"S-sorry, Gohan..." Mizuki mumbled, looking around to see all but one of her friends, the one she missed the most. Wait. Were they on the Lookout?! "What happened?"

"I defeated Cell!" Gohan said happily, glad she was alive, he needed someone, his father was dead and refused to be brought back, and his friend Piccolo couldn't be brought back.

After all, when Gohan finally got the idea to use the Namek Dragon Balls for Piccolo instead, Kuririn had already made his wish and got rid of the bombs in the Artificial Humans' bodies.

Gohan hated Kuririn a little for that, and knew he always will.

"Well done, Gohan!" Mizuki said, smiling with false cheer and ruffling the young boy's hair. "We'd better get you home, Chi-Chi must be going rabid by now, and we wouldn't want that!"

Gohan smiled sadly and stood up, with Mizuki following behind, then she glanced at all her friends and waved. "On the way home, you can explain what happened!"

"Okay!"

And the two of them took off, while in the Other World, Piccolo finally reached the light and was stood at the end of a REALLY long line of souls.

"Crap."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Separated Souls

**Chapter 2 - Seperated Souls**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z! The idea of Mizuki and Piccolo living in a cave came from Criticalthinking, thank her for that!**

**I do however own the OC's Yami Piccolo, Hikaru Piccolo and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

**(This should start up the main storyline!)**

* * *

three years passed in a flash, but Mizuki still mourned the loss of her friend, every morning when she'd wake up and have to train by herself or with Gohan, she would miss the big green man she shared a cave with.

Gohan had gotten over the death of his father, finally able to move on with his life, Mizuki moved on with her life also, but every so often, she would cry herself to sleep, memories of the hole in Piccolo's chest giving her nightmares for the rest of the evening through until the sun rose at dawn.

Mizuki was now flying towards Gohan's home in search of a training partner, however she knew she wouldn't be able to fight with the teen, Chi-Chi was making Gohan study harder for some reason, and it irked her.

What was the point in sparring with Gohan anway? Mizuki stopped and hovered in mid air, clenching her shaking fist. The only person she could fight with using all her strength and might have a chance at beating, was Piccolo.

He was her perfect training partner, because whenever she would get close to winning, he would be stronger and harder to beat. He was always only one step ahead, and that was a great deal better than not landing a single punch at all.

"P-Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki whimpered, trembling as tears flowed down her cheeks too quickly for her to register them yet. "I...I miss you..."

~DBZ~

Piccolo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he stood behind an arguing set of souls infront of him, near the building where one's soul was judged and sentenced.

He hoped his redemption and fusion with Kami meant he wouldn't be dropped straight into Hell, he had heard that place was a terrible world of evil.

"I want to be judged first!" One of the souls with a high pitched squeak said, making Piccolo's anger rocket greatly. Oh that voice was annoying and hurt his ears.

"Please wait until it is your turn, do not cut in!" One of the workers shouted through a megaphone, tingling Piccolo's heightened hearing and making his ears hurt even more. "Any cutting in will be responded with a one way ticket to Hell!"

"Crap!" Piccolo barked, and that shut the argument up, only in fear of a retaliation from the Namek. "I've been waiting for three years!"

"Please sir, we have to ask you to stop shouting!" The man said, through that insufferable device, causing Piccolo to feel the first headache he's had since dying.

Piccolo growled, but kept silent, his arms crossed as he waited impatiently for his turn, this was going to be a long day.

~DBZ~

Mizuki and Vegeta stood opposite one another in the Ultra Gravity room, glaring down one another as if they were ready to kill.

She had been forced to train with someone who she neared in strength, she still had no chance, but it was either this, or Kuririn.

"I won't go easy on you!" Vegeta sneered and Mizuki scoffed, cracking her knuckles. "Did I ask you to?" She countered, smirking when this annoyed the Saiyan asshole.

Then the fight began.

~DBZ~

FINALLY!

Piccolo walked into the home of Yama-sama and stood before the giant God, staring up at him as he checked through his book of souls.

The large God looked over his desk and hummed, spotting a familiar face. "Oh, Piccolo Daimao, I see you've died again..." He said, leafing through the book as thick as his desk. "What was the cause this time? Did you die in favor of saving another?"

"No..." Piccolo said, looking up at the large God with a stoic expression. "Cell broke my neck...I don't remember anything after that but pain..."

"Let me find the cause, one moment..." Yama-sama looked through the book and stopped at Piccolo's picture. "Ah here it is! You took severe damage from a broken neck and a hole through your abdoman, but what killed you was the ocean..."

"What do you mean, Yama-sama?"

"You died from drowning, Cell, when you were weakened by both injuries, tossed you into the water and left you to die..."

"That bastard!" Piccolo snarled, clenching his fists with anger making his Ki surge. "When I get back to Earth, I'm going to kill him!"

"No need!" Yama-sama said, twirling a pen out of boredom. "Cell was defeated by Gohan not long after you died, plus you've already been brought back once, there's no way you can be brought back again..."

Piccolo had a dreading sense that he could not return to the land of the living, however this wasn't simply because he didn't want to die, this was also because of Mizuki.

Who did she have left now that he was gone?

Her entire race was killed by the Saiyans and she had no home planet to return to, he was all she had, her best friend, and now that he was gone, she had friends, but none of them connected with her the way he had.

None of them understood her like he did.

"Piccolo?"

Piccolo hummed and looked back up at the God, who seemed concerned for his sudden detachment. "Is something in the Lower World bothering you?"

"No..." Piccolo lied, a natural trait, he didn't like to share his feelings with anyone, even if that person was a God. "Please continue with the judgement..."

Yama-sama nodded and looked through Piccolo's life achievements and grievances. "You have many crimes to answer for, Piccolo...Including your incarnate's crimes..."

Piccolo flinched at that, since he was the reincarnation of the first Piccolo Daimao, he had to be judged for those sins as well.

Yama-sama looked at everything, including the sacrifices Piccolo had made, and chose his course of action. "I have decided to allow you access to Heaven..." He said, but before Piccolo could smirk, he added. "But..."

Piccolo's smirk dropped and a bead of sweat slid down his cheek. Oh how he hated the 'but.'

"I can still sense evil in your heart, as small as it may be, it could become stronger and overtake you..." Yama-sama said, placing his pen on the desk. "Therefore, I must take drastic actions to ensure the safety of the Other World and all it's inhabitants..."

Piccolo's eyes widened, he had a feeling this wasn't going to be pleasant. "What sort of 'drastic actions?!'" He asked, stepping forward with gritted teeth.

"I have to seperate you into two forms, one light, one dark..." Yama-sama said, he didn't look pleased about his choice either. "One part will go to Heaven and the evil inside you will rot in Hell..."

Piccolo shivered as fear coursed through him, if he were to seperate, he would no longer be the Piccolo he was known as. He would be two seperate beings, two completely different entities.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can give both sides your qualities and personalities, however they will have two different views..."

"What do you mean?"

"Your darker half will be made of all that is evil in you, so he would be hell bent on revenge on anyone who has ever done you wrong...Whereas your lighter half will be noble and honest, and may lack the same love of fighting you hold dear..."

Piccolo gritted his teeth and stepped back again. "What if I choose not to split into two forms?!" He asked, not wanting either to exist, the hatred would most likely want his friends dead, and the good half sounded like the boring Kami he had fused with.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Piccolo..." The God said, his voice rumbling with a snarl, he didn't like back-chat. "I do not condemn those who have done good, I am seperating you, whether you like it or not!"

Piccolo's eyes widened and suddenly he thought back to Mizuki, she would never forgive him if he were to change. "No! I won't allow it!" Piccolo barked, however two of the strongest warriors in the universe, definitally stronger than Piccolo, came out and restrained the Namek. "Let me go! Let me go right now!"

"I do apologise, Piccolo Daimao..." Yama-sama said, frowning as he raised his hand. "We all thank you for your noble sacrifice..."

"Noble my ass!" Piccolo snarled. "I did not agree to-"

Yama-sama snapped his fingers and suddenly Piccolo went rigid, pain beginning to form in his chest, small and miniscule at first, but it began to spread. "Wh-what's- Aggggh!"

Piccolo began to thrash, the pain increasing as it reached his fingertips and toes, burning through his veins as if he had been dipped into boiling hot lava.

"Y-you BASTARD!" Piccolo snarled, gritting his teeth as sweat sheened onto his forehead, soaking the fabric of his turban. "Aaaaaghhh!" He thrashed as the pain began to pulse, causing throbbing through his entire system. "Your methods are _sickening_!"

Yama-sama ignored each word said, knowing this was a agonising process and watching as Piccolo's eyes went glassy and blank for a moment, the pain forcing him to the point of semi-consciousness.

"Mi...zu...ki..." Piccolo gasped, before suddenly the warriors let go and he arched back, dropping to his knees as blood seemed to seep from everywhere on his body, despite the lack of injuries.

Then Piccolo was gone as a body began to rip from his own, starting with his head, which seperated into two, covered in sickening purple blood and panting hard.

Next came the arms, tearing away from the original with strands of blood the only thing keeping them together. After which legs followed, before finally the seperated being thrashed and jumped away from the body of it's host, dropping to his knees, also in sheer agony.

"Restrain the seperated form!"

Suddenly a large warrior, stronger than both combined, grabbed the one covered in the most blood, who's head hung low, semi-conscious and unable to move.

Yama-sama glanced at the man left lying on his stomach. "Take the evil half to the cells of Hell, we'll figure out what to do with him later..."

The warrior nodded and dragged the unconscious man from the room, as another warrior rolled the other form onto his back.

"He is already dead, so there is no need to check for life signs..." Yama-sama said, tapping his pen off the desk with boredom. "Take him to the hospital in the Heavens, I shall send someone to keep him company during his stay there..."

"Wh-what about the dark half?" One of the staff members asked as the light half was carried from the room, covered in almost as much blood as his other counterpart.

"Toss him in with his former enemies..." Yama-sama pondered what he had done with a tap of his pen on his lips.

Was letting such unspeakable evil have it's own form the wrong decision?

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Light and Dark

**Chapter 3 - Light and Dark!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z! The idea of Mizuki and Piccolo living in a cave came from Critcalthinking, thank her for that!**

**I do however own Yami Piccolo, Hikaru Piccolo and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dark Piccolo was tossed into the cell without grace and Perfect Cell, Freeza, and the Ginyu force watched as he stayed down, not regaining consciousness.

"So Piccolo Daimao deserved to go to Hell, after all..." Cell jeered as he laughed, glaring down at the man who had helped in his destruction. "I wonder what he did to end up here, like the rest of us..."

"I don't care what it is!" Freeza snarled, hating the Namek as he reminded him of his failures. "I want him moved to a different cell, so I don't have to see his ugly green face!"

Cell arched a brow and glared at Dark Piccolo, sensing his Ki. "No, this isn't Piccolo Daimao..." He said, standing up and crossing his arms, those sleek black wings sharp and defined. "His Ki has no light, whatsoever, this isn't the man I fought back on Earth..."

"What do you mean?" Freeza asked as the others looked at him with confusion. "He looks the same as he did when I fought him!"

"You're wrong again!"

Freeza flinched back, seeing as Cell had more power than him and his father combined. "His darkened Ki is changing his appearance, when he comes to, he may look somewhat different..."

The others stared at Dark Piccolo as he lay there, flinching and covered in his own blood, pain wracking his form. Cell walked over and crouched down, placing a hand on the Namek's back. "Hey, wake up!"

Cell shook the Namek roughly, but not enough to cause more pain, and slowly, the green alien began to regain consciousness.

The lot of them stepped back, except Cell, who watched as Dark Piccolo opened his eyes and unlike Piccolo himself, they held no light, no glimmer of kindness or purity.

"Are you alright?" Cell asked and the Namek grunted, looking up and spotting the Artificial Human, unable to find his voice in the midst of all his pain. "Are you coming to?"

The Namek gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, so he was on his hands and knees, panting with exertion. "Wh-where...?" He rasped, unable to finish his sentense.

"Hell's Prison..." Cell answered, looking at the others, who continued to cower away. He rolled his eyes, knowing this man's Ki was not one they should fear. only contained half the power he had when they fought last. "Are you alright to stand?"

"G-give me a moment..." Dark gasped, looking around with those lifeless black orbs, seeing familiar faces all over, and not hating them as much as he originally had.

Dark slowly got to his feet and Cell followed, straightening up and crossing his arms with a serious expression as he took in Dark's appearance.

He was slightly different to Piccolo, the tone and shape of his body was the same, except his skin tone. His green skin was a darker shade, more sinister and the look in those black orbs, as if they repelled light, since the sun was up and he was to the left of it, yet no sunlight shone in those eyes.

Also, there was something about Piccolo's expression, as if his lips were just dying to coil into a snarl, a bloodlust locked deep within those eyes that avoided light.

"You are not Piccolo Daimao, are you?" Cell asked, and the Dark Piccolo glared at him, as if this was a normal look for him.

"No, I am not that pathetic scum!" Dark snarled, his lips finally curling into that long awaited snarl, now amplified into something frightening by the evil that surrounded him, his fangs sharper than before, as if looking at them would injure you. "I am Yami Piccolo! I am his dark side, and I will not be killed as easily!"

Cell chuckled with his arms crossed as Yami Piccolo got into a fighting stance. "If you are not Piccolo, then I have no reason to fight you..." He said, glancing around at the others, then at the guard. "In fact, you're a useful ally...What do you say?"

Yami hummed and watched as Cell held out his hand with a grin. "Will you join forces with us? we could own the Other World, make it our own version of Heaven!"

The Dark Half stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before smirking and grabbing it hard, holding it with a tight grip.

"Fine, I need something to amuse me for the time being..."

~DBZ~

"Is he coming to yet?"

The noise hurt his head and he groaned, rolling over, trying to blot it out. "I think so, he's shifting more now!" Damn those voices, can't they let him sleep?!

"Hey! Hey! Piccolo!"

Light Piccolo gasped and his eyes snapped open, showing a painfully bright room in a hospital building. Oh, he ached everywhere. "Wh-where am I?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Oh thank Kami!"

Light Piccolo hummed at the recognised voice and turned his head to see Son Goku to his left, the young man's smile faltering as he took in Piccolo's appearance.

Light Piccolo had a kinder face than the Piccolo he originally knew, and his skin was a brighter shade of green than he originally had. However his eyes are what startled the Saiyan the most, they were clear red, not black and dark like regular Piccolo, but bright and honest, as if all darkness had been removed.

"Son Goku?" Light asked, looking around and seeing Kaio, plus some unknown faces. "What am I doing in a hospital?"

"You've been seperated from your evil half, Piccolo-"

"No!"

Goku hummed as Light gritted his teeth and turned his head away from them, his eyes squeezed shut, as if the name itself caused him physical pain. "I am not to be known by that name anymore!"

"Then what do I call you?"

"I am the Light Half of my former self, I am Hikaru Piccolo!"

"Hikaru, huh?" Goku asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Why are you being all polite and calm, Picco- I mean, Hikaru? it's not like you!"

"I am not Piccolo, so I will not be like you know..." Hikaru said, sitting up with difficulty. "What has happened to my other half, he cannot be allowed to wander free!"

"I think Yama-sama locked him up in Hell with the other bad guys!" Goku said, humming and stroking his chin. "I hope he doesn't cause any trouble..."

"How can you be so calm about these things?" Hikaru asked, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek, this man was strange, almost frighteningly so. "If my evil breaks loose, we could all die!"

"Nah, he's only half as strong as before, I could kill him with my pinky finger!" Goku teased and Hikaru didn't find that funny, since he shared the same strength.

"Anyway, you should rest now, you've got some training to do when you wake up!" Kaio said, smiling with his usual humor. "I have graciously offered to take you up under my wing once more as my student!"

Hikaru thought for a moment before he chuckled and nodded, deciding this was the best cause of action. He needed something to pass the time in the Other World.

Why not train?

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hunt for the Dragon Balls

**Chapter 4 - The Hunt for the Dragon Balls!**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Yami Piccolo, Hikaru Piccolo and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others, I've been under the weather lately!**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki flew at as fast a speed as possible to Bulma's house, she hadn't thought about this before, why had it not crossed her mind?!

She might not be able to bring Piccolo back using the Earth Dragon Balls, but she could use them to teleport her to Namek and request the use of those Dragon Balls! Those were the ones who could bring back anyone as many times as you liked as long as their deaths were not from natural causes.

A hole through the chest is not what Mizuki called natural.

"Hold on, Piccolo-sama..." Mizuki whispered, her Ki enlarging as she picked up the pace. "I'm going to get you your life back!"

Then she rocketed off, seeing the city where Bulma lived rather far in the distance, but knew she would arrive in five minutes.

She was going to use the Dragon Balls to save a man who deserved more than a second chance, he deserved the world itself.

~DBZ~

Yami grinned with his large, sharp fangs flashing as he and Cell sparred in the prison they shared. They had been moved into a separate cell when the other one had been overcrowded and now they had space to test one another's powers.

"Hyaaa!" Yami Piccolo roared, swinging his fist and slamming it into Cell's cheek, sending him hurtling back into the wall, digging his shape into the stone.

Both stayed still for a moment, Cell still imprinted into the wall, as they caught their breaths, laughing a little. "You have more power now than you did several days ago..." Cell said, pulling himself out of the dent. "It seems you're serious about this ruling over the Other World business..."

The dark green Namek chuckled and placed his hand on his shoulder, cracking his neck while he massaged the stiff muscles there. "Of course I am, I am the evil side of Piccolo's Daimao's reincarnation, I will not be satisfied with 'living peacefully.'" At that, he spat to his right and grimaced. "I want a world a chaos, not a world of dull and happy lives..."

Cell smirked and walked over to Yami Piccolo holding out his hand for a firm handshake, which was reciprocated. "Let's continue training, we're not yet strong enough to break these bars and escape!"

Yami nodded and their fight began again.

~DBZ~

Kaio-sama glanced out of the window of his new house on the Gran Kaio-sama's world and he spotted Hikaru sitting beneath a tree, his arms crossed as he was deep into his meditation.

This half was closer to the Piccolo he had come to know, he knew about their seperation and he had a feeling the other Piccolo was far more dangerous than anyone gives him credit for.

Hikaru's Ki was rising slowly as he meditated, it seemed he was trying to surpass his limits so he could become as strong as he was when he was a full being.

Kaio-sama smiled warmly and left the house, walking up to the tree Hikaru was currently occupying. "Why don't you take a break, Hikaru? It's not healthy to meditate all the time..."

"No thank you..." Hikaru said politely, which unnerved Kaio-sama, polite dismissal was not something the full Piccolo would do and it would take some getting used to, but he had no choice in the matter.

Hikaru opened his honest blood red eyes and looked ahead at nothing. "I have a feeling my darker half is planning something wicked, and I have to train incase that day comes and he surpasses me..."

Kaio-sama sighed and stared at the young Namek as he closed his eyes once more, fading from the world of conscious thought. 'This half is more determined to keep the peace, he is truly Piccolo's good half...'

However was what he said about his dark half true? Was the evil Namek planning something dangerous?

~DBZ~

Mizuki landed in a desert, a bag attached to her hip as she searched the surrounding area with the Dragon Radar, it's bleeping informing her of the Dragon Ball's close proximity.

She had almost all the Dragon Balls already and was close to collecting the sixth one. Mizuki dropped to her knees and dug around the sand, grinning when an orange ball shined in the light.

"Yes!" Mizuki hissed, picking up the Four Star Dragon Ball and slipping it into her bag, then she took off into the air and looked at the radar.

It was really close, almost two miles away, a breeze! Mizuki grinned, it had only taken her three days to get this far and it seemed she was about to be finished!

Mizuki rocketed in the direction of the Dragon Ball and spotted it lying on the ground, not hidden like the rest. She knew this was normal, not all the Dragon Balls would be hidden, after all.

The Namek opened her bag and placed all the other Dragon Balls around it, then stepped back as they glowed. "Shen Long! Come out and grant my wish!" She shouted, hoping this worked.

Suddenly a light errupted from the balls and shot into the air, taking shape and transforming into the green dragon she knew.

"State thy wishes, I shall grant thee any two wishes!" The dragon growled and Mizuki smiled.

"I only have one wish Shen Long! Please transport me to Namek!" She shouted and then in a flash of blinding light, she fell towards green waters below.

"Aaaaaagh! I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THIS!" She cried out, before she hit the surface and the villagers of the small cluster of houses beside the lake hummed and looked up.

Mizuki gasped as she rose above the waters and inhaled lungfuls of air, then she spotted a familiar face and beamed. "Mouri!" She shouted and the Grand Elder waved as she swam over to him and crossed her arms on the grass, so she was floating almost carelessly in the water.

"Mizuki, it's nice to see you once again..." The old Namek told her, as she pushed herself out of the lake and squeezed water from her hair. "I'm assuming one of your friends has died?"

"Yeah, sorry to come all this way just to ask this, but can I use the Dragon Balls? My friend Piccolo died several years back and these are the only ones which can bring back a person who has already died once..."

Mouri hummed and smiled, walking into his house to recieve the Dragon Ball he was guarding. "I know you have honest intentions, so here..." He handed her the giant ball with a hopeful smile. "We owe that Namek our lives for his noble sacrifices, when he is revived, tell him I thank him with the bottom of my heart..."

Mizuki smiled and nodded, before she turned and took off into the air. "I'll be back once I've collected them all!" She shouted down, laughing softly. "I still can't grasp the Namek Language! So I need your help then and all!"

"I look forward to seeing you again!"

Then the Elder watched as she flew away and wished her luck, she was happy right now because she was so close to finally getting the person she cared for back.

Mouri knew what Mizuki felt for the Namek she was currently trying to save, he also knew that even though Namek's were asexual, they could still love and be with someone.

It was very rare, but he had a feeling there was a spark between the two that was so faint that neither of them knew it was there.

~DBZ~

Mizuki walked out of the last hut with a bright and gleeful smile. The last Dragon Ball had been collected, now she can finally wish back the man she cared for.

She took off into the air, oblivious of Piccolo's separation and the fact that she man she loved did no longer exist.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Granted Wishes

**Chapter 5 - Granted Wishes.**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Yami Piccolo, Hikaru Piccolo, Mizuki and her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**This chapter is a short one, I hope you all don't mind!**

**I hope this satisfies you all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki grinned as she flew quickly through the air, excited to be finding the only items in existence to bring back her beloved friend and cherished training partner.

She hadn't seen Piccolo for three years, she missed him so much, he would obviously ask if she had been taking care of herself and if she had kept up with her training and then wonder how Gohan was.

It was so refreshing to know that Piccolo would be coming back soon, the exact same man he had been three years ago, before that bastard Cell had killed him!

She sped up, unsure whether she could wait any longer, she was already bursting with excitment!

~DBZ~

Hikaru hummed, opening an eye as he felt a strong and evil Ki surge, this one almost matched his own, the only difference being the maliciousness in it's aura.

"My dark half appears to be getting stronger..." He mumbled, standing up and getting into a fighting position, ready to train himself, his meditation had proven useful and now he was ready to test his heightened Ki.

Hikaru thrust his fist into the air and smirked as the wind whipped up around it, the force of his power causing small torrents of disturbed air. He did the same with his other fist, satisfied when he got the same response.

Kaio-sama watched as Hikaru went from slow punches to swift kicks and thrusts, trying to speed his attacks as well as increase their power. "He has some talent, considering his power was halved when he was seperated..." He said, a small smile covering his features as Hikaru formed a Ki blast, then shot it at a tree, burning it too the ground.

"Aah!" Kaio-sama cried, seeing the apples on the tree fall, burned. "Watch what you're doing Hikaru! If you need targets, I can set you up with some!"

Hikaru hummed and looked at his Sensei, then smirked and nodded with a chuckle, crossing his arms. He had found training to be dull when he had first began, but it could be rather fun, in terms getting stronger.

~DBZ~

Cell and Yami looked at one another before they nodded and turned, roaring as they charged at full speed towards the bars locking them into this rediculous rock!

The metal of the bars dented, but did not break and the guard laughed, mocking them. "Nice try boys!" He said, smirking and causing Yami's anger to boil. "No one has ever torn the Yama-sama bars! He made them himself from the strongest metal in the universe! You ain't ever going to leave!"

"What did you say?!" Yami snarled, his eyes flashing red for a brief moment as his sharp fangs glittered in the light. "Repeat that your over-confident turd!"

"Hey! Watch that tone Villain!" The guard barked, smirking with that over-confidence Yami just mentioned. "I am your superior, you will respect me!"

"...Heh, heh, heh, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Yami snickered, his chuckle becoming louder until a full blown evil laugh left his throat, his eyes shining red with his untempered anger. "Say that again, I dare you..."

"You. Will. Respect me!"

Suddenly the bar shattered and the man was hanging in the air by his throat, Yami's hand coiled around his windpipe and made it harder for him to breathe. "Once more, or have you suddenly changed your mind?"

A squeak met him.

"What's that? You're lost for words?" Yami's evil grin widened to the point of terrifying. "It's a good thing that when you die here, you die permanently...I'm sick of looking at your pathetic little face!" Then he tossed the man into the air and shot him with a Ki blast, turning him into dust.

Cell walked out of the gap in the bars that Yami had made and smirked with his arms crossed. "It seems your anger brings out the brunt of your power!"

Yami turned to Cell, his eyes still bright red, it seemed when his anger was forced to the surface, so was the Demon Clansman the original Piccolo had buried deep within himself. "It felt so good to let out such power..." The evil Piccolo purred, his lips curving into a lazy grin.

Cell smirked, but felt a shiver, the power he possessed was almost strong enough to topple his own, Cell was almost scared of the Namek stood before him.

"Shall we finally take the Other World for ourselves?"

The demonic Yami chuckled and nodded, his eyes finally returning to their original colour, his anger subdued for the time being, and his power weakened to what it was before he had snapped.

Then they began, striking terror into the hearts of all they destroyed. They even killed Freeza and the rest to make sure none of them tried to oppose their plans.

~DBZ~

Hours passed and Mouri watched as a tired and flithy Mizuki landed in front of him, holding all seven Dragon Balls like a clown would hold juggling balls.

"I-I found them!" She stammered gently placing them down one by one, cursing when some almost fell. "I hope this works, I haven't seen Piccolo-sama in so long!" She said, almost bouncing with excitement.

Mouri smiled and turned to the balls. "Then there's no time to waste..." He raised his hands to the balls and spoke the password in the Namek Language.

Suddenly the balls glowed yellow and a beam of light shot into the air, taking the form of the mightly Porunga. "State thy wishes, I shall grant thee any three wishes..."

Mizuki grinned brightly and turned to Mouri who nodded, knowing her wish. "We only have two wishes today Porunga!" He said, knowing Mizuki needed a way to return to her planet.

"Wish Piccolo Daimao back to life!" Mouri shouted and Porunga's eyes lit up, only to stop seconds later. "This wish cannot be granted..."

"What?!" The two excited watchers gasped, their excitement diminished while the dragon explained.

"Piccolo Daimao no longer exists, however there are names similar, is that what you meant?"

Mizuki blinked, then laughed. "Oh, when we said Piccolo Daimao, he must have thought we meant the original Piccolo Daimao, one of the names similar to that must be my Piccolo-sama!"

Mouri nodded and turned back to Porunga. "Yes, that's what we meant! Bring the similar Piccolo Daimao back to life!"

Porunga's eyes glowed and then after a moment, they stopped. "Your wish has been granted, state thy second wish..."

Mizuki turned to Mouri and smiled, holding out her hand with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Mouri...I was so lost without him, I give you my sincere gratitude for giving him back to me..."

Mouri nodded and took her hand, shaking it firmly before turning to Porunga. "My second wish is to return Mizuki back to Earth!"

Porunga's eyes glowed and Mizuki gave Mouri one last nod before she vanished into the air. Finally she was going to see Piccolo again!

Little did she know the horror she had now caused for the world.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? In the original write up, Yami was a lot more creepy, but I dimmed it down slightly.**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing Piccolo Again

**Chapter 6 - Seeing Piccolo Again.**

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**I do however own Yami Piccolo, Hikaru Piccolo, and Mizuki, plus her origins!**

**Please ask permission before using them!**

**Yami Piccolo is mainly referred to as just Piccolo in this chapter, seeing as to Mizuki, he is the original Piccolo and not his darker half!**

**I hope this clears up some confusion!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mizuki flew fast through the air, excitement filling her, she had returned to Earth merely ten minutes ago and had already began flying towards the place Piccolo had died! It was going to be amazing! She was going to see the man she loved again.

"Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki shouted excitedly, even though she knew it was another hour of flight before she arrived. She howled and the air filled with her cheer as she sped up to the point of pain.

Oh what a surprise she was going to get.

~DBZ~

Hikaru groaned as he opened his blood red eyes, blinking as he looked upon the place he had awoken to. It was a wrecked little island with a chunk missing, ruined by the battle his complete form had, had with the merciless Cell.

The light Namek carefully got to his feet and looked around, trying to sense out any dark Ki, why was he on Earth, he was dead, was he not?

To investigate this, he looked up and felt above his head for the halo he had been wearing since the seperation, however there wasn't one.

His original self had memories of the Dragon Balls bringing the dead back to life, is this what caused his rebirth into the land of the living?

Hikaru hummed and decided to explore Earth for it's beauty, after all, this was his first visit to the birthplace of his fully formed self.

The light half shot off into the air with a smile of antisipation, he couldn't wait to experience life on Earth, it was going to be an adventure!

Little did he know of the other unconscious figure hidden behind some rocks.

~DBZ~

Mizuki grinned as she approached the island and landed gently onto the wet rocks, the waves slamming against the large gap Piccolo had left with his powerful Ki Blast.

"Piccolo-sama!" Mizuki shouted, looking around the island for a familiar green face. Where was he, surely he knew that she was the one who resurrected him and was coming to meet him! "Piccolo-sama, it's me Mizuki!"

She heard the noise of rocks moving behind her and turned, gasping when she saw a familiar shoe sticking out from behind a rock, except it was white and not brown. "Piccolo-sama!"

Mizuki ran over and glanced over the rock, sighing when she saw Piccolo lying there, still unconscious and sucking air into his lungs.

She hummed and cocked her head to the side at the sight of his attire, why was he wearing a black gi with a white sash and shoes? What happened to his purple Gi she had her's modelled off?

"Piccolo-sama? Piccolo-sama, can you hear me?" Mizuki asked, shaking the man, she was sure his skin was a darker green aswell, had he finally gotten some semblance of a tan while in the other world.

It had been three years, maybe he had changed.

Mizuki sighed with a bright smile when Piccolo stirred and opened his eyes with a hum, his teeth locked together but his lips parted.

"Wh-what?" He gasped, looking up to see a face he had only seen through the eyes of his original self. It was Mizuki, the Houlamek he had met when she had first arrived on Earth.

Piccolo groaned as he forced himself to sit up, one hand in his lap and the other holding his torso up. "What happened? Where is this place?"

"Oh, you're still dazed!" Mizuki said, holding out her hand for Piccolo so he could get up. The Namek saw her hand and scoffed, slapping it away and standing on his own, only wobbling slightly.

Mizuki was shocked by his reaction to her kindness, but decided not to dwell on it, Piccolo was still dizzy, he could just be trying to hide how weak he was feeling. "I used the Dragon Balls to bring you back to life!" She said, smiling brightly at her tall friend. "This is the place where you died three years ago!"

Piccolo looked around and Mizuki's eyes widened when he faced the sun, but no light glistened in his black abyss eyes, like all light was sucked in and destroyed in darkness.

She shivered, was this really her Piccolo?

"The Dragon Balls..." Piccolo mumbled, remembering them instantly, then he smirked, the Dragon Balls could bring anyone who hadn't died before back to life.

"Piccolo-sama?"

Piccolo hummed and looked down at Mizuki, who was looking rather worried. "Are you alright? You're different to how I remember you..."

Then an idea struck him.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Piccolo told her, smiling with as much kindness as the evil half could muster. "Thank you, Mizuki...I thought this time I was dead permanently!"

Mizuki smiled with happiness and tackled her friend in a hug, tears streaming down her cheeks. Piccolo's eyes shined red and a snarl curled his lips as his hands hovered at her sides, ready to tear her off of him.

However instead he wrapped them securely around her, his eyes returning to black as he looked down at the sobbing 'friend.' "I'm sorry I worried you so much..." He told her, combing his fingers through her hair. "Shall we return home?"

Mizuki nodded and looked up at Piccolo with a smile, then took off into the air, waiting high in the sky. A malicious grin spread across Yami Piccolo's face, when she couldn't see him as anything other than a small figure in the distance.

He had successfully tricked Mizuki into trusting him! Now all that was left was to wait for the Dragon Balls to be of use again and kill that pathetic mutt he called a friend!

His plan was in motion, now he had to wait four months for it to take on full sprint!

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Have I got you all curious?**

**Please review, all comments and advice are appreciated and welcome!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
